Kingdom Hearts: Versión Sonic
by Toni The Hedgehog1
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos siempre han soñado con ver otros mundos. Ahora tiene una oportunidad cuando los sincorazón atacan. La Llave Espada lo ha elegido y ahora tiene que salvar a los mundo y a sus amigos también.
1. Lista de Personajes

**Kingdom Hearts: Sonic Version**

_Aviso legal: No soy dueño de nada en esta historia, aparte de los OCs_

Se que no he acabado la historia de ''_Not Alone Anymore_'', pero todo el rato me estaba viniendo esta idea, y he decidido hacerla, pero también intentaré avanzar la otra historia. A bajo os dejaré el reparto de los personajes que aparecerán durante el progreso de la historia, pero tal vez aparezcan más personajes principales que no están en la lista. La historia seguirá la historia de Kingdom Hearts, pero con algunos cambios, y algunos personajes tendrán cambios, por el personaje que ellos interpretan.

* * *

Sora - Sonic The Hedgehog (Obvio)

Kairi - Amy Rose

Riku - Espio The Chameleon (Al principio pensé en Shadow, pero lo utilizaré para otro)

Donald - Silver The Hedgehog

Goofy - Storm the Albatross

Extra Character - Toni The Hedgehog (My OC)

Mickey - Jet the Hawk

Extra Character - Dani The Hedgehog (Another of my OC)

Leon - Metal Sonic

Yuffie - Cream The Rabbit

Aerith - Tikal the Echidna

Cloud - Chaos

Sephiroth - Black (Another of my OC)

Cid - Omega

Chip y Chop - Charmy y Vector

Minnie - Wave the Swallow

Daisy - Blaze the Cat

Merlin - Shahra the Ring Genie

Maleficent - Black Doom

Ansem - Mephiles the Dark

* * *

**Así que... qué os parece? Debería continuar así o hacer cambios?**


	2. El Despertar

**Kingdom Hearts: Sonic Version**

**Nerea the Hedgehog © Paradise4ever**

**Astro The Hedgehog © Sonamyfanlove**

**Felix The Fox ****© Mochi The Lynx**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: El Despertar_

Desde el principio del tiempo, todos nosotros nos preguntamos lo que realmente está más allá de los cielos. ¿Hay otros lugares que existían además del nuestro? Nadie jamás verdaderamente ha descubierto los secretos de los otros mundos ... hasta ahora. Un muchacho de 15 años fue cayendo bajo el agua. Pero este niño no era humano. El muchacho era en realidad un erizo azul con seis espinas contorneadas en la parte posterior de la cabeza y dos espinas arqueadas en la espalda. Llevaba unos guantes blancos y unos zapatos de rayas rojas y blancas. Mientras seguía cayendo, el erizo intentaba buscar un resplandor de luz en la oscuridad.

- He estado teniendo estos extraños pensamientos últimamente... -el erizo hablaron con él mismo.- ¿Es todo esto... real o no?

Él se hundió más en el agua hasta que sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Él ya no estaba en el agua , sino más bien en una hermosa isla tropical y él estaba en la arena de la playa. La isla tenía grandes palmeras con un pequeño cobertizo de madera y una pequeña cascada que provenía de un acantilado. Su atención se volvió hacia el océano cuando vio a otra criatura. Era un camaleón de color morado con un cuerno de color amarillo entre sus ojos y picos negros alineados por su espalda. El camaleón llevaba guantes blancos con puños negros con vendas blancas y zapatos de color violeta con las correas negras.

El camaleón simplemente miró hacia el océano , preguntándose qué había por ahí fuera, y entonces una gran ola se levantó del agua. El camaleón miró al erizo azul y éste extendió su mano. El erizo azul rápidamente trató de llegar a él, pero la ola tragó a las dos. El erizo fue enviado de vuelta hacia atrás espiralmente y el camaleón se iba alejando del erizo, con la mano aún extendida para que el erizo la aceptase. El erizo trató de alcanzar el camaleón, pero la presión del agua solamente lo empujó más lejos y perdió de vista al camaleón.

Su cuerpo flotó lentamente hasta la superficie y saltó forzosamente fuera del agua, y respiraba con dificultad. Al mirar a su alrededor , se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y miró a la isla para encontrar a una chica joven que le saludaba. El erizo alegremente le devolvió el saludo y caminó a través del agua hacia ella. La chica era una eriza de color rosa con tres flequillos que salían de su frente. Llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo , una banda de pelo roja, botas de rayas rojas y blancas, y guantes blancos con anillos dorados. La chica se rió un poco, pero entonces su atención se volvió hacia al cielo. Curioso, el erizo también levantó la vista para observar una lluvia de meteoritos, pero con había una silueta que se dirigía hacia el agua. El erizo mostró ojos de sorpresa, ya que vio que la silueta era él mismo, pero inconsciente. De repente, el erizo sintió que estaba cayendo, y entonces se fijo que ya no estaba al lado de la eriza rosa, sino que estaba cayendo hacia el océano y al pasar a través del agua, solo había oscuridad.

Él flotó lentamente por el agua hasta que aterrizó en, lo que parecía, tierra sólida. Su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él y dio un paso hacia delante en la oscuridad. Entonces, un destello de luz le cegó temporalmente y cientos de hermosas palomas volaron a su alrededor. Sus ojos siguieron las aves elegantes , y éstas desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie sobre una plataforma circular con una chica con pelo rosa, con pantalones vaqueros azules, una camisa roja y una chaqueta blanca sin mangas.

- Hay tanto que hacer... -una voz misteriosa llamada.

- ¿Q-quién es? -el erizo preguntó nerviosamente mientras miraba a la oscuridad. No pudo encontrar a la fuente de la voz , lo que sólo hizo que se preocupara más.

- ...Tan poco tiempo. -La voz continuó.

- Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó el erizo.

- La puerta sigue cerrada. ¿Crees que estás listo? -preguntó la voz .

- ¿Listo para qué ? -preguntó el erizo.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de un pequeño rayo de luz que brilló a través de la oscuridad. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba soñando o no? Sabía que sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Él cogió todo el coraje que pudo y dio un paso adelante hacia la luz.

- No tengas miedo. La puerta sigue cerrada. ¿Estás listo? -La voz volvió a preguntar.

- Creo que sí. -El erizo respondió con valentía a la oscuridad.

De repente, tres destellos de luz aparecieron a su alrededor. Cuando la luces desaparecieron, fueron reemplazadas por tres pedestales, cada uno con un arma diferente. Uno sostenía una espada ancha, otro sostenía un largo bastón, y el último; un gran escudo azul. Surgieron preguntas en su mente mientras miraba hacia el cielo oscurecido por respuestas.

- El poder que duerme en ti... Le darás forma... Elige tu camino y tu destino quedará claro. -explicó la voz.

- ¿Tengo que elegir entre las tres? ¿Y qué es eso de destino? -El erizo preguntó el cielo. Lamentablemente, él no recibió ninguna respuesta.- Menuda ayuda que eres.

Sin saber exactamente cual elegir, el erizo saltó hacia el pedestal que sostenía la espada, pensando que era la más poderosa de las tres. Apuntó la hoja hacia el cielo como señal de que él ha hecho su elección. Entonces la voz regresó.

- El poder del guerrero. Coraje invencible. Un poder de gran destrucción. ¿Es este el camino que eliges? -preguntó la voz.

El erizo titubeo. El valor era algo positivo, pero no no se sintió orgulloso de la destrucción que la hoja podría traer. Pensó en ello durante un tiempo y tuvo su conclusión.

- Sí -el erizo respondió y la espada se evaporó en un rayo de luz de su mano, y la voz regresó una vez más.

- Tu camino está decidido. -La voz informó.- Pero para elegir este camino , debes renunciar a otro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tengo que renunciar a un arma ? -El erizo se quejó.- Bueno, supongo que el bastón no me servirá de mucho

El erizo se bajó del pedestal y se dirigió al otro lado de la plataforma . Saltó a la otra plataforma y alzó el bastón hacia el cielo en señal de que había decidido. La voz volvió.

- El poder del místico. Gran fuerza interior. Bastón que produce maravillas y ruina. ¿Vas a renunciar a este camino? -preguntó la voz.

- Supongo que sí. -El erizo se encogió de hombros.

Como pasó antes con la espada, el bastón se evaporó de sus manos y desapareció. El erizo estaba irritado ya a este punto. ¿Quién era esa voz y cual era el punto de pasar por todo esto?

- Has elegido el camino del guerrero y has renunciado el camino del místico. ¿Es este el camino que eliges? -preguntó la voz.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea. Ahora empieza a hablar. ¿Qué está pasando aquí ? " el erizo cuestionó.

Pero en vez de una respuesta, los pedestales se derrumbaron y el suelo comenzó a romperse. Sin ningún sitio donde ir, el erizo caía en la oscuridad sin fin. La gravedad tenía control total sobre el erizo, y éste no tenía adónde ir. Él siguió cayendo en el abismo sin fin hasta divisar otra plataforma por debajo de él. La plataforma era algo diferente de la anterior. La imagen era de una mujer rubia con un vestido blanco y morado con guantes blancos y una corona de flores de oro. La única característica que se destacó fue el triángulo dorado de su guante izquierdo. El erizo aterrizó sin problemas, y en ese instante, la espada apareció en su mano.

- Bien, esto se está poniendo muy raro. -dijo el erizo.

- Has obtenido el poder para luchar. Usa este poder para defenderte a ti y a los tuyos de ellos. -la voz dijo con cautela.

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quién son _ellos_? -el erizo preguntó con confusión.

De repente, una criatura oscura apareció de entre las sombras. La criatura era pequeño, tenía antenas y dos grandes ojos amarillos. La criatura miraba fijamente al erizo e hizo un salto sorprendente hacia él. Sin pensarlo, el erizo levantó la espada y hizo un tajo en dirección a la criatura. El rápido tajo cortó la pequeña criatura por la mitad y desapareció en la oscuridad.

- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? -el erizo gritó.

- ¡Detrás de ti! -gritó la voz.

El erizo rápidamente miró hacia atrás y saltó justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por otra criatura oscura, aunque no estaba sola. Dos criaturas más aparecieron y empezaron a atacar al erizo. Recogiendo todo el coraje que podía, el erizo blandió su espada alrededor y golpeo a las tres criaturas, mandándolas lejos. Una rebotó en el suelo y cerca de los pies del erizo. Actuando rápido, el erizo blandió su espada hacia abajo y tuvo la suerte de cortar a la criatura por la mitad.

El erizo pensó que había ganado hasta que otra criatura sombra saltó y lo embistió en la espalda para noquearlo al suelo. La criatura hizo otro intento de ataque, pero el erizo tomó represalias rápidamente blandiendo su espada alrededor suyo y cortó la criatura por la mitad. Ahora sólo quedaba una, pero ésta no hizo ningún intento de ataque. En su lugar, la criatura se disolvió en el suelo, esparciendo su oscuridad por toda la plataforma. El erizo sintió que estaba siendo arrastrado por la oscuridad y luchó para liberarse de sus ataduras. Pero todos los intentos que hizo fueron inútiles ya que fue succionado. El erizo se revolvía dentro de la oscuridad, tratando de liberarse. Pronto se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba otra vez en tierra sólida.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar que ya no estaba en el mundo oscuro, pero en la plataforma de madera de su isla. Alrededor suyo estaban sus amigos que tenía en la isla. Uno era un erizo dorado que tenía los ojos de color rubí, vestía una capa con capucha negra y un cinturón negro y rojo y se podía ver que en el dorso de su mano tenía una marca de sol. Otro era un zorro color café con una mini-coleta que le sujetaba el pelo de atrás. Tenía una remera blanca manga corta con rojo y unos jeans y también unas zapatillas azules con detalles blancos y unos lentes de aviador a motivo de vincha. Por último, había una eriza de color morada con mechas negras y ojos marrones verdosos de estatura mediana que vestía una camiseta negra sin tirantes y era un poco ajustada, una falda negra con unos volantes blancos y unas botas negras.

- Gracias a Dios, eso ha terminado. -el erizo suspiró aliviado.

- Espera, la puerta aún no se ha abierto. -la voz volvió.- En primer lugar, háblame de ti.

Preguntándose si aún todavía estaba soñando, el erizo azul se acercó a saludar a la eriza morada.

- Hola, Nerea, ¿qué tal? -dijo el erizo.

- ¿Qué es más importante para ti? -preguntó Nerea.

- ¿Eh? -el erizo cuestionó.

- ¿Qué es más importante para ti? -Nerea repitió.

- Eeh... mis amigos, supongo. -el erizo respondió.

- ¿Es la amistad realmente un gran problema? -preguntó Nerea.

- Vale... -el erizo dijo incómodamente mientras se acercaba al erizo dorado.

- Hola, Astro. ¿Qué pasa con Nerea? Está actuando rara. -el erizo comentó.

- ¿Qué quieres en la vida? -preguntó Astro.

- Tú también... -el erizo se quejó.- Supongo... que ser fuerte.

- Así que ser fuerte, eh? - Astro preguntó

El erizo azul se dirigió a la persona final y decidió seguirle el rollo.

- Hola Felix -el erizo saludó

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? -Preguntó Felix.

- Supongo... que perder algo importante - el erizo respondió

- ¿Perder algo importante? ¿Es realmente tan terrible? -Preguntó Felix.

- Quieres amistad, quieres ser fuerte y tienes miedo de perder algo importante. -La voz repitió sus decisiones.- Tu aventura comienza a la noche. Mantente firme y atravesarás los obstáculos.

- Eso suena bien -dijo el erizo.

- El día en que abrirás la puerta es a la vez, lejos y cerca. -dijo la voz.

Un destello de luz ocupó el área y una vez más, cegó al erizo. Cuando su visión volvío, se encontró de pie en otra plataforma, como los anteriores. Esta vez, la imagen era de una dragón hembra con escamas de color rosa, un bajo vientre bronceado, dos pequeños cuernos amarillo, alas púrpuras brillantes y picos en su espalda y llevaba un medallón en forma de corazón alrededor de su cuello. A medida que el erizo avanzaba, se encontró una vez más rodeado de un enjambre de criaturas negras.

- Aquí vamos otra vez. -el erizo le dijo mientras sacaba la espada una vez más.

Las criaturas empezaron a atacar una tras otra, por lo que fue más fácil luchar para el erizo. El erizo cortó el primero y pateó el siguiente a otra criatura oscura. Dos criaturas saltaron simultáneamente hacia al erizo, pero éste fácilmente contraatacó, cortándolos en el aire. La última criatura intentó atacar al erizo por detrás, pero él simplemente movió su espada, cortando la cabeza de la criatura, sin que éste se girase. Con todas las criaturas derrotadas, una escalera de cristal colorida formó una ruta, haciendo un camino hacia otra plataforma.

- Sigue estas escaleras y descubre su destino. -dijo la voz.

- Vale, pero cuando llegue, te voy a patear tu trasero. -el erizo dijo mientras se abría camino por la escalera.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la plataforma, se encontró con un retrato de otra mujer que no conocía. La chica tenía el pelo corto y de color rosa y una frente inusualmente amplia. Ella llevaba una camisa roja sin mangas con cremallera, un pantalón negro con solapas de bronceado a su alrededor, botas negras, guantes, y una diadema roja en el pelo. El erizo vio que había una luz que provenía de arriba y que alumbraba un poco el centro. El erizo decidió acercarse a la luz.

- Cuanto más te acerques a la luz, más grande se volverá tu sombra. -la voz informó.

El erizo se miró la sombra y observó que era tres veces más grande de lo normal. Entonces, para su asombro y sorpresa, su sombra comenzó a moverse por sí mismo y se convirtió en una gigantesca criatura negra.

- No tengas miedo ... no olvides nunca ... -susurró la voz y desapareció lentamente.

El erizo se dirigió lentamente hacia la escalera, pero descubrió que había desaparecido. Su atención regresó a su sombra, viendo que su transformación se completó. Tenía una altura más de treinta metros de altura y tenía tentáculos que envolvían su rostro. Su rasgo más notable era su recorte en forma de corazón y también lo eran sus gigantescos ojos amarillos. Esos ojos ... eran tan vacíos y fríos. Esos ojos enviaron escalofríos en la espina dorsal del erizo.

- Bueno, viendo que yo no puedo ir a ninguna parte, tendré que quedarme y luchar. -el erizo dijo mientras una vez más llamó a la espada en su mano.

El erizo se dirigió hacia la criatura monstruosa, para ser sólo para ser echada hacia por las ondas de choque que produjeron su puño al chocar contra el suelo. El erizo se frotó la dolorida cabeza y volvió su atención a la criatura, y vio que estaba de rodillas.

- ¿Se está rindiendo? -el erizo se cuestionó.

Cuán equivocado estaba... El monstruo, entonces, disparó bolas blancas de energía de su corazón vacío y las apunta directamente a el erizo. El erizo se apartó para esquivar el ataque, pero fue recibido por una segunda esfera que el monstruo disparó. El erizo fue derribado al suelo y su arma desapareció de su vista. Se dio la vuelta y se fijó que el monstruo estaba de rodillas y se inclinaba sobre su presa. Una ola de oscuridad se escapó de las manos del monstruo y enredó al pobre erizo. Era una verdadera pesadilla. El miedo empezó a inundar la mente del erizo mientras la oscuridad, poco a poco, consumía su cuerpo. Él luchó para liberarse, pero sin éxito. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se estaba muriendo.

- No tengas miedo ... -La voz volvió en su hora final.- Tú tienes el arma más poderosa de todas... así que nunca lo olvides...

El erizo trató de mantener la cabeza por encima de la oscuridad, tratando de escuchar lo que la voz que tenga que decir. Pero la oscuridad lo arrastraba más aún. Ya se había acabado. Él no podía moverse. Él no podía ver. Él no podía respirar. Así como la oscuridad hizo su golpe final, la voz ofreció sus palabras finales a través de la oscuridad.

- Sólo tú puedes abrir la puerta... Sonic -La voz resonó, y murió.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tenéis el primer capitulo**


End file.
